dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelion Sol
Appearance Aurelion Sol, in his most consistent form, appears to be a vaguely Eastern dragon. Composed out of a starry, gaseous substance. Equipment & Abilities Center of the Universe INNATE: Aurelion Sol is constantly orbited by three Stars, and beyond them exists an Outer Limit affecting his damaging abilities. Starsurge ACTIVE: Aurelion Sol fires the core of a newborn star in the target direction, which expands as long as it remains within the Outer Limit and grants him 10% bonus movement speed. Upon traveling beyond the Outer Limit or reactivating Starsurge, the core detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught within and stunning them. Celestial Expansion PASSIVE: The Stars' base damage is increased. TOGGLE: Aurelion Sol pushes his Stars out to the Outer Limit and increases their damage by 50%. Comet of Legend PASSIVE: Aurelion Sol gains an increasing bonus movement speed when moving in the same direction, up to a maximum, which is lost when he turns. ACTIVE: Aurelion Sol pulls in his Stars and takes flight in the chosen direction, gaining unobstructed sight and ignoring terrain and unit collision. Aurelion Sol can also be seen regardless of obstructions. Performing any action (excluding Starsurge) or taking damage from champions or turrets will end Comet of Legend early. Voice of Light ACTIVE: Aurelion Sol exhales a wave of starfire in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, slowing for 2 seconds and knocking targets back to the Outer Limit if they are within. Personality Aurelion Sol is egotistical, a personality trait of seemingly all dragons. He is rather aloof and seemingly has a distate for the actions of mortals. Though he has shown a caring side once or twice. Pre-Clash Biography The appearance of a comet often portends a period of upheaval and unrest. Under the auspices of such fiery harbingers, it is said that new empires rise, old civilizations fall, and even the stars themselves may tumble from the sky. These theories merely scratch the surface of a far more bizarre truth: that the comet's radiance cloaks a cosmic being of unfathomable power. The being now known as Aurelion Sol was already ancient by the time stellar debris first coalesced into worlds. Born in the first breath of creation, he roamed the vast nothingness, seeking to fill a canvas of incalculable breadth with marvels whose twinkling spectra brought him considerable delight and pride. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. Desiring a deeper connection with one of the few races he deemed worthy, the cosmic dragon selected the most ambitious species to grace with his presence. These chosen few sought to unravel the secrets of the universe and had already expanded beyond their home planet. Many verses were composed about the day the Star Forger descended to a tiny world and announced his presence to the Targonians. An immense storm of stars filled the skies and twisted into a massive form as marvelous as it was terrifying. Cosmic wonders swirled and twinkled throughout the creature's body. New stars shone brightly, and constellations rearranged at his whim. Appropriately awed by his illuminant powers, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he'd received was no gift at all, it seemed. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon's benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon's wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. All of these tasks were a waste of his sublime talents; after all, it was he who birthed light into the universe! Why must he pander to such lowly beings? As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it - a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Notable Actions Bored into a slumber by Black Hat atop the Trump Tower Relationships Trivia Category:AetheticMonkey